An apparatus of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Swedish Patent Specification No. 7711412-2, which describes a dispensing apparatus having a further receipt opening and in which the second conveying means is electronically controlled in a manner such that when a cashier or customer orders banknotes to be dispensed, banknotes collected in the collecting chamber are conveyed therefrom to the receipt opening selected by the cashier or the customer when ordering said banknotes to be dispensed.
Banknote dispensing apparatus are previously known in which a customer is required to take certain steps in sequence, in order to obtain his money; the customer is required to insert a bankers card--a specific card for the transaction desired--to insert a personal code on a keyboard, insert the sum desired--receipt the withdrawal on the keyboard--remove the bankers card--and finally remove the banknotes advanced by the apparatus.
Experience has shown that because of their particular construction they are relatively slow in completing a transaction and can readily cause queues to form. The object of the present invention is to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages, by providing an apparatus able to carry out a transaction in a relatively short period of time, which is of simple construction and easy to use.